


【缺软】寂静爱意

by fruit37



Category: Benedict/Tom
Genre: M/M, Other, 双性
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruit37/pseuds/fruit37
Summary: 抖抖变成小哑巴，本尼老师失忆了的故事。然而实际上只是篇肉文。





	【缺软】寂静爱意

*双性抖抖  
*哑巴（非先天）抖抖  
*欺负抖抖  
*本尼老师冲呀！

【前面懒得写了，总之你们知道Tom是个哑巴，又被一群混混下了药之后堵在巷子里欲行不轨就够了。】

他张大嘴，试图发出声音——一点点，哪怕零星的嘶音也好，但他失败了。男人像一条搁浅的鱼一样徒劳地开合嘴巴，安静而绝望。压在他身上的地痞们更猖狂：就算是哑巴也该能发出点哀鸣声，但这男人却一点声音都发不出来，这算什么？  
“你他妈的就是想被操是吧，”混混头子得意地撕开男人早已被污水打湿的衬衫，“做出这种欲拒还迎的姿态给谁看？赶紧给老子张开腿！”  
卷发的高瘦男人拼命挣扎，他雪白的手指紧紧抠着地面，指肚流着血，手背上满是泥污，就像只跌落在蛛网里的凤蝶。金发男人咽了口口水，手下动作愈发粗暴，几乎是在用手掌凌辱男人漂亮饱满的肉体。几个年轻男孩在旁边躁动不安地等待着，巴望老大吃饱喝足之后能分自己一杯羹。

“你们在干什么。”

让我们直接跳过英雄救美的古老桥段吧，回归正题，这是一篇迫不及待呼之欲出的肉文。你们只需要知道一件事：一位高大英俊的警官先生救了差点被轮奸的漂亮男人，而后在见到男人惊魂未定、含满雨水和泪水的圆眼睛时，警官先生的理智来了个说走就走的旅行，这导致他直接把男人带回了家，甚至没带去警察局做个登记。  
门关上的那一刻，理性回笼，警官先生扶着瑟瑟发抖的男人，边低声安慰他已经没事了边思考着到底是怎样的冲动才能让自己一世英名毁于一旦。  
就在今天白天，他才刚刚斩钉截铁地拒绝了跟自己告白的女法医，同时表达了自己从出生到现在都没有因为任何一个生物而产生过心脏砰砰乱跳的诡异感觉。  
“什么见到人就心肝儿乱跳都是胡扯，那只能说明你们该多锻炼身体了，”警官先生实事求是地说，“少吃点巧克力吧，现在因为心脏病猝死的年轻人越来越多了。”  
现在警官先生在反思自己三个月前不该因为一时好奇尝了块椰蓉巧克力。  
他没想到这玩意儿的后劲如此巨大，发作如此突然，竟然会让他在一个差点被施暴的受害者面前做出种种不符合规定的事来。  
警官先生捂住自己的胸口，皱着眉头慢慢坐下来，而后抬起头冲男人说：“浴室在那边，里面什么都有，洗手池下面的柜子里有没穿过的内裤，你……”警官先生下意识地瞟了眼男人被牛仔裤包裹着的下半身，又立刻在心里扇了自己一巴掌，“咳，你穿应该不会挤，我是说，快去冲个澡，别着凉了。”  
男人似乎有点担心警官先生的身体状况，小心翼翼地凑了过来——真像只兔子，三瓣嘴一动一动地嗅闻陌生的味道——他伸出左手，又缩回去，在牛仔裤侧面蹭了蹭手掌上的泥污之后才慢慢搭上警官先生的肩膀。  
你没事吧？  
他的眼睛似乎会说话，警官先生被那双干净的眼睛问住了，过了会儿才摇头：“我没事儿，你快去洗澡。”  
男人乖乖地——轻车熟路地——走进浴室关上门，警官先生坐在沙发上，满心绝望地听着自己那颗不再健康的心脏跳的越发卖力无序。  
水声停止，男人头上裹着一块巨大的毛巾跌跌撞撞地走出来，他身材高大健美，脚步却轻盈有力，毫不笨拙——哪怕他动作看起来有些不受控制也改变不了这点。一头湿漉漉的卷发被他自己毫不在意地搓揉过之后拿毛巾囫囵盖住，却意外的俏皮可爱。警官先生几乎看呆了，直到他发现男人正在急促地喘息，浑身发抖，摇摇晃晃地站不稳。  
“你怎么了？！”警官先生立刻冲过去握住男人双臂，他问完之后才想起来，男人似乎不会说话。  
男人没有抬头再次试着用眼睛说话，他抖得幅度太大，简直令人心惊。警官先生——Benedict·Cumberbatch——感觉自己心脏被这阵颤抖钻出了一个尖细的孔洞，又疼又冷。他在慌张中察觉到一丝违和，实际上从今晚他遇到这个男人起，某种违和就一直萦绕在心上，但他下意识地忽略掉了。Benedict握住男人的肩头，但这只是使对方抖得更厉害了，甚至开始挣扎；Benedict只好改成更加温和无侵略性的行为：他像抚摸蝴蝶翅膀上的鳞粉那样抚上男人的侧脸，小心地抬起对方的脸。  
男人满脸通红，眼神已经近乎涣散，不停喘着粗气。  
他被下了药。  
Benedict意识到这一点，但已经晚了。男人似乎是被他的举动鼓励了，索性不再忍耐，哆嗦着蹭到他面前，不敢抬头看他，只笨拙地伸出手去解警官的腰带。  
“我带你去医院，”Benedict当机立断站起身，抓住男人关节被擦破的白皙手掌，“你忍……”  
话语被沉默的眼泪打回喉咙里。  
男人在哭，他被抓住的手中攥着Benedict的衣角，他低着头，眼泪大滴大滴地落下，在地板上砸出轻微的声响，这是他唯一能发出的声音了——为什么会有人有那么大而圆的泪珠？Benedict不合时宜地好奇起来，那种着魔般的违和感又突然袭来，他感觉自己的身体在发热，头脑晕眩，整个银河系的星星都在自己眼前做布朗运动，为了眼前这个男人，这个漂亮又温和的满脸泪痕的人，Benedict因为他而勃起了。  
男人的卷发还未干透，狼狈地垂在额前，半遮掩住他深邃的圆眼睛和浓密的眉毛。他穿着Benedict的旧T恤——合身极了，合身到了Benedict有种眼前的画面自己似乎见过无数次的错觉。  
“我是不是——”见过你？Benedict想这么问，但一阵突如其来的头痛侵袭了他，他猛地捂住头向后踉跄了几步才堪堪稳住身体。男人惊慌地站起身，扑上前去，紧紧搂住Benedict。他死命摇着头，眼泪奔涌而出，Benedict发现这男人其实力气很大，而且，他其实比自己要高一些——这让他感受到一丝诡异的挫败感。  
男人咬着嘴唇抓住警官的手，用雪白的指头在Benedict手掌心里写字。  
“不要，”Benedict默念，“说，你，见过，我。”  
男人接着写：“不要，去回忆，你从没见过我，我与你毫无关系。”  
Benedict想张口问些什么，但男人直接扑上来，用薄软的嘴唇堵住了他张开的嘴巴。  
哦，我努力过了，这不怪我，对吧？Benedict抛弃掉仅存的那点心理负担，主动回抱住男人，闭上眼睛投入地感受男人羞涩的舌头和毛茸茸的胡茬触感。  
男人的口腔内有一股微妙的甜味儿，掺杂着奶香，Benedict很喜欢这个。他用舌头在男人嘴里四处搜刮，恨不得把对方的口水全都吃进肚里，要知道在今天之前，冷漠优雅的警官先生可从来没这么吮吸过任何事物——连曾经被人逼着含进嘴里的那块奶糖也算在内。  
男人看起来很羞涩温雅，只是看起来，你懂的。他比Benedict想象中要热情一万倍，Benedict开始回吻他的时候他简直激动到浑身发抖，害得Benedict不得不离开他湿润的玫瑰色嘴唇确认了一下他不是被吓成这样的——男人立刻把他拉回去的动作验证了这是Benedict多余的担心。男人几乎是在努力把自己摁进警官先生的身体里，他比Benedict高，但却展现出了极为柔软和依赖的一面，双手死死抓牢Benedict的睡衣，双腿软的像面条似的，要靠Benedict单手托住他的屁股才能勉强站直。顺便说一句，这男人压根儿没穿内裤，他那个浑圆饱满又柔软温热的小屁股就直接在警官粗糙的手掌上蹭来蹭去，蹭到Benedict开始嫉妒自己的右手。Benedict几乎能听到他委屈又亲热的呜咽声——几乎，男人很安静，只能听到他喘粗气的声音，和眼泪不断滴落的声音，他还在哭，他盯着Benedict的眼神，怎么说，让Benedict有些背后发毛：他感觉自己就像是男人失而复得的宝贝一样。  
“你叫什么名字？”Benedict气喘吁吁地开口，他觉得男人再这么哭下去明天起来之后一准儿眼睛得肿的不像样，“这个你可以告诉我吗？”  
男人迟钝地眨了眨自己哭得通红的漂亮眼睛，而后他收回紧搂着Benedict的右手，在警官先生的脸颊上——为什么是脸颊上？！——写字。  
“T，O，M.”  
Benedict松了口气，还好男人的名字足够简单，否则他也很难凭借脸颊上的触感猜到。他用左手抓住男人的右手，让对方搂住自己的脖子，而后低下身把男人抱了起来。  
“Tom，是吧？”他亲了下惊慌失措的男人，“接下来的事还是换个地方继续比较好。”

Benedict发现了一件非常尴尬的事情：他没跟男人做过。准确说，他也几乎没跟女人做过。在今晚之前，他一直被怀疑是性冷淡，或者是那种在日常交往中伪装的滴水不露的外星人，只有在涉及生殖隔离的时候才会暴露真面目。  
“Tom，你等我一下，”Benedict双手捧住男人留着毛茸茸胡须的漂亮脸庞，认真地说：“我现在去拿手机查一下该怎么做。”  
男人，Tom，困惑地眨了两下眼睛，而后他的脸上露出了Benedict有史以来见过的最让人心情愉悦的笑容，尽管那笑容，嗯，是在嘲笑警官先生。  
Benedict心猿意马地生气，“不许笑我，”他试图摆出严肃的警官模样，“不然等下我就把你的屁股操开花。”  
哦，操，Benedict，你这么多年的阅历不是为了让你在这种时刻说出那种蠢话的。  
Tom笑的更厉害了，他的眼睛里——如果Benedict没看错的话——同时流露出怀念和狡黠的神色。还好他没笑很久，至少Benedict还在勃起，不如说Tom的笑让他的下体更加充血了。男人笨拙地把Benedict拽过来，把他推倒在床上，让他的后脑勺好好枕着枕头。而后他自己左右看了一番，果断收缴了Benedict放在床头用来擦手掌裂痕的凡士林。  
Tom张开双腿，跪在Benedict腰上方，春光一览无遗。Benedict又看到了那处奇妙的地方，那个正流着蜜水的小东西，Tom正用自己裹满凡士林的圆润手指去小心地戳弄那处。他把Benedict宽大的T恤卷了起来，低头用牙齿咬住，而后用左手手指拨开闭合着的阴唇，右手直接伸进去两根手指来回翻搅抽插。Benedict出神地看着男人操自己的动作和发着抖的雪白胴体，他很确定男人以前一定经常这么做：骑在自己男人的身上，强忍羞涩（他从额头红到了锁骨），为爱人准备好自己的身体。但从他皱着的眉头和有些莽撞的行为来看，也许他有一段不短的空窗期——自己说不定有机会，Benedict脑中突然冒出来这个念头，而他丝毫没有反对的想法，反而欣然接受了。  
Tom会成为他的爱人，他可以肯定，命中注定的那种。Benedict快乐地欣赏Tom用手指把自己的女穴操出响亮水声的美景，想道：我的阴茎只为他而勃起，这就是铁证。  
男人将体内的手指加到四根之后大概觉得差不多了，他气喘吁吁地抽出湿淋淋的手指，抖着腿往前挪。Benedict配合地拽掉自己宽松的睡裤，那根巨大又炽热的阴茎一下子弹了出来，正好弹到了Tom滴着水的穴口处。  
Tom被刺激的腰腿一酥，整个人软软地落下，于是他瞬间就被警官先生的阴茎彻底贯穿了。  
Benedict发誓自己不是故意的——这事儿他就算想故意也做不到啊，他怎么知道Tom会这么敏感？哦操，这真是太他妈爽了。警官先生毫无诚意地向坐在自己阴茎上抽搐哭泣的男人道歉——男人刚才被那一下子插得太深，都翻白眼儿了，虽然其实还挺好看的——双手却很诚实地捏住男人的腰往下摁，同时自己配合着向上挺腰，疯狂动作了起来。  
Tom，再说一遍，他不是哑巴，他是压根儿发不出声音，这可比哑巴惨多了。哑巴还能发出嘶哑的气音来抗议求饶，但他却除了喘息和无声哭泣之外什么都做不到，根本激不起男人丝毫的理智。他就像个大洋娃娃一样被警官先生拿捏在手里蹂躏，Benedict腰力很好，手劲儿也大，尽管Tom身材高大还有一身漂亮肌肉，警官先生照样能举着他上下颠动，把Tom操得硬生生高潮了，阴茎和女穴一起喷出乱七八糟的体液。而最关键的问题在于，Tom根本就不反抗，他不仅不想反抗，反而还在倾尽全力去配合：Benedict要他抱紧自己他就哭着抱紧对方；Benedict低头去咬他小小的深红色乳头他就挺起胸把那粒小东西喂到警官嘴边；Benedict捏着他湿漉漉的屁股往两边掰，他就咬着牙往下坐，恨不能把警官先生饱满的睾丸都吞进体内。  
男人体内又热又湿又软，Benedict深吸他身上隐约的清淡体味，又去咬他红透了的耳垂。Tom张开嘴又合上，流着眼泪冲警官先生不停傻笑，他用毛茸茸的脸去蹭Benedict的肩窝和脖颈，又在那上面又亲又舔，舔得Benedict恨不得把他吃进肚子里。男人将自己紧紧黏在Benedict身上，修长的双腿死死盘在警官腰间，他安静而甜蜜，又激动又绝望，用自己的身体去拼命表达爱意。  
Benedict知道男人爱自己，他不知道这份爱从何而来——只要一去想这件事他就头疼，但他知道男人肯定从很久之前就喜欢自己了。男人几乎是在把自己剥开给他看，将自己放在盘子里端给他享用，Benedict只奇怪男人为何不来找自己，如果今晚不是自己歪打正着碰到男人的话，男人会不会永远都不会主动找上门来？  
Benedict有些后怕：他怕自己错过Tom，这份爱对他来说只会是天上掉下来的糖果，而不是莫名出现的累赘。  
Benedict·Cumberbatch在心里郑重宣布，此时此刻，正在自己身下被操得边哭边喘边主动掰开他的小屁股把他自己往警官身上揉的男人，Tom，会是他的爱人。  
警官先生怀了更多的柔情蜜意去对待男人，男人自然感觉到了：他一下子哭得更厉害了——Benedict真怕他哭脱水——还男人想呻吟，想呜咽，想撒娇，但他一点声音、一点点声音都发不出来。他委屈得直哭，软乎乎的手指捧住警官先生被汗水打湿的英俊面颊，把自己尖尖的鼻头凑上去蹭对方的鼻头，盈满水珠的眼睛里全是渴望和焦急。Benedict眯着眼读男人大到夸张的唇语：“我，我想，要，你，”男人的脸涨得通红，“请……操，我。”  
Tom红的像只石榴，晶莹剔透，饱满多汁，戳一戳都要爆出水儿来。他捂着眼睛在警官先生身下抽泣，阴茎射了两三次，现在正歪在他的小腹上——不得不说，男人的阴茎很不错，尺寸可观，形状标致，连颜色都是乖巧的暗粉色；他的女穴还兢兢业业地吸吮着Benedict巨大的阴茎，阴唇都被磨肿了，Benedict伸手去囫囵摸两下男人就抖得不行，偏偏又不敢反抗。他甚至还主动又把腿张开的大些，用他湿漉漉的眼睛恳求警官先生，求他进得更深一些。  
他的眼睛颜色很神秘，初看是温和的灰绿色，仔细瞧瞧就会发现他的瞳孔上有一圈细密的金色，碎钻似的跌落在那温柔澄澈的湖水中。Benedict觉得自己已经溺死其中，现在在男人身上动作着的人不是他，而是他对男人的情欲和爱的具象。他紧紧箍着男人细宅而结实的腰部——男人看起来高而瘦削，但却有实打实的八块腹肌，身上的肌肉饱满有力，摸起来滑腻而富有弹性；他体温极高，体内更是热的像一团火，Benedict感觉自己都快被他融化了，他又容易出汗，皮肤尝起来有种淡淡的咸涩味道，只会叫人更加性欲勃发。从男人白皙的肤色中能看出他久处于室内，他带着被晒出的细小浅棕色斑点的肉体在灯光下泛着奶白瓷器般的水润光泽，随着他大口的喘息而上下起伏。那曲线美丽极了，就像心电图上不断波动的曲线一样令人心生欢喜，Benedict着迷地亲吻他长着少许卷曲毛发的胸口，叼着他深红色的小巧乳粒不肯松口。Tom对他的纵容简直到了令人发指的地步：Benedict让他骑在自己身上，他就哭着上下颠动，他形状可爱大小可观的阴茎随着激烈的动作甩来甩去，Benedict忍不住一把握了上去，男人便仰起头像一头中箭的鹿一样发出无声的嘶喊。Benedict只是稍微撸动几下，Tom就浑身抽搐着射了，他的精液量多而浓稠，Benedict笑话他：“你很久没给自己做过手活儿了？”  
男人的脸更红了，他恳求地看着Benedict，又将自己那颗漂亮的毛茸茸的头颅搁在警官先生肩膀上蹭来蹭去，Benedict便心领神会了。  
“你累了，休息吧，”Benedict握着他的腰转了个个儿，将男人压在身下，“剩下的交给我来就好。”  
Tom张开的嘴即刻被警官先生热情的唇舌堵住，当然，就算不堵住，男人也不会拒绝他，但Benedict就是享受这种略带强迫性爱。  
我一定很喜欢欺负他，Benedict边用力操弄男人湿热柔软的女穴边想，不管是以前，现在，还是未来，我都喜欢这样欺负他。  
他亲吻掉男人脸上的泪水，感受男人笨拙努力地搂紧自己的脖颈，阴茎忍不住又往男人的体内捅了捅。男人被他操得直哆嗦，却不推开他，反而抱他抱得更紧。  
就是这样，我就是喜欢这样。Benedict舔着Tom翠色的眼珠，享受他完全敞开无所保留的信任，整个人幸福到快起飞。  
等到一切都尘埃落定之后，天已经蒙蒙亮了。Benedict从男人体内拔出阴茎，带出一大滩白浊的半透明液体，流了一床。  
男人早就在中途被他折腾到昏了过去，他没制止Benedict，那这世界上就没人能制止Benedict了。于是禁欲多年的警官先生一次性吃了个够本，他把身下这只柔软乖顺的家养兔翻来覆去地品尝味道，Tom的子宫都被他插进去了，男人又哭又挣扎，但Benedict被那阵强烈的快感逼红了眼，摁着男人就是一顿狂干，直接把男人小小的子宫口捅成了一个仅容他龟头进入的通道。男人被他操得直翻白眼，嘴巴张张合合就是发不出声音，泪珠不要钱似的滚落。Benedict内心的暴虐欲瞬间发作起来，直到他顶进男人体内实在太深，男人小腹都被戳得微微鼓起，能隐约看到他龟头的形状才算满意。警官先生的欲望几乎是没有限度的，他疯魔了，他把男人身上啃的满是牙印，吻痕更是多到惨不忍睹。他把男人的女穴射到就算阴茎整个儿堵在里面也会流出精液的地步，等到Tom的前面操到合不拢时他就去打人家小屁股的主意。后穴被插入时Tom短暂地清醒了一阵，但他只是皱了皱眉头，双手一起握着Benedict的左手臂抬眼迷蒙地望着他讨饶。警官先生非常善解人意，他笑出八颗牙齿，在兔子先生耳边低声安慰了几句，身下动作不慢反快，Tom都快被他撞成一滩汁水了，皱着眉头眯着眼睛无力地摇头。到最后，男人的两只穴都盛满了警官先生的体液，而警官先生则在他身上亲来亲去，咬来咬去，像只野兽似的把自己的地盘彻底弄上消散不去的气味之后才心满意足地拔出他硕大的阴茎。Benedict起身去拿毛巾，Tom大张着双腿昏睡，身体时不时痉挛一阵，下面便会哗啦啦地淌出些体液。警官先生用了整整三块毛巾才勉强擦干净Tom身下溢出的精液，而男人体内肯定还有更多——光他顶着男人子宫口射进去的就不知道有多少呢。Benedict忍不住开始好奇男人的小肚子里到底能装下多少东西，但这个问题并不急于现在解决。  
他的兔子先生累了，需要休息。Benedict把比自己还高出去几厘米的男人抱到客房床上，用巨大的羽绒被把自己和他扎扎实实地裹在了一起，闭上眼睛，瞬间陷入沉眠。  
在Benedict发出轻微的鼾声之后，Tom悄悄睁开了眼。他疲惫不堪，不断打着小哈欠，眼睛里满是红血丝，身体也酸痛无力。他小心地抱住Benedict的脑袋，轻轻挪动，让警官先生得以顺利地枕在他的胸口上，听他正在述说爱意的心跳声。  
Tom满意地闭上眼睛，搂住他的爱人，逐渐入睡。

 

【五个月前】

Tom被一个奇怪的生物缠上了。  
严格来讲，他甚至不知道那算不算是个生物。  
准确说，他只能听到声音——一个时刻在变化声线，絮絮叨叨的声音。  
那声音简直就是个痴汉，一刻不停地在Tom耳边诉说自己对他的爱意，Tom想赶又赶不走。他也想过告诉自己的警察男友，然而恰巧那段时间Benedict在办一个有些危险的案子，Tom每次看到他疲惫的脸和胡吃海喝倒头就睡的狼狈样子便自觉闭了嘴，只是笑着叹气，帮自己的男友拉好窗帘，设定六点钟的闹表。  
“你瞧，他对你一点都不好，”尖细的女声突然变成孩童的声音，抱怨道：“他连性生活都不能给你保证！如果是我的话……”  
“闭上你的破嘴。”  
声音大概是被男人冰冷且难得一见的脏话吓到了，一直到晚上才又开始若无其事的絮叨起来。

Tom本打算等Benedict这次的案件告一段落之后就把这件事告诉他，解决掉之后俩人再一起出去旅个游什么的——恋爱五年同居三年，警官先生攒了整整五年的年假，憋足了劲儿要给恋人一个超长期限的蜜月旅行。  
“我要在每一个你想去的地方亲你，”他跟Tom鼻尖碰着鼻尖，冲对方傻笑，“让你永远都忘不掉这种感觉。”  
Tom也傻乎乎地笑起来，那个声音最近出现的越来越少了，这也许是个好兆头。  
说不定不需要爱人担忧，Tom乐观地想。

就在三个小时之后，Benedict被歹徒一枪击中了胸口。  
Tom坐在抢救室门口的地上，眼前一片白茫茫，耳中只能听到轰隆隆的血液撞击声。  
——和一个细小的声音。  
“你想救他吗？”那个声音是如此不怀好意，以至于Tom立刻打了个冷颤，“我可以帮你哦，你最好赶紧想清楚，他可等不了多久了……”  
“救他。”  
“……你说什么？”  
“我说，救他，”Tom愣愣地瞪着对面的白色墙壁，小而整洁的牙齿死死咬合，空气从缝隙中困难地钻出来。  
“我有条件的哦～你要……”  
“闭嘴，”男人说，“救他，条件我都答应你。”  
声音简直是肉眼可见的憋屈和惊喜，它在Tom耳边嗖嗖嗖地绕了几大圈，之后勉强冷静下来。  
“好吧，那我就帮你这一回，但你可别忘了我是有条件的，”声音在消失之前这样说道，“放心吧，保证是跟一条人命等值的条件。”

于是这就是条件。  
周围一片寂静，什么都没有，Tom第三百三十一次试着张开嘴发出哪怕一点声音。  
太安静了。  
他叹气，但是叹气也没有声音，他呼出的气流都被剥夺了存在感。  
Tom被关在这个黑暗寂静的地方里已经两个多月了，声音救回Benedict之后，就把他关到了这里，顺便剥夺了Tom的声音。  
“我已经把那个小警察和所有认识你的人的记忆都剥夺了，别想找回来，”声音宣布，“你要一辈子呆在我身边，在这里你是感觉不到时间流逝的，所以简单来说，你会永远永远陪着我。”  
Tom响亮又无声地骂了句“操”。  
又过了两个月，某天，正当Tom无聊地在心里拼写Benedict姓名的时候，声音气急败坏地来了。  
“你可不可以安静点？！”它气势汹汹，“我被你吵到没法休息！”  
这可真是奇事，Tom挑起一边眉毛，自己的声音早就被剥夺了，要怎么吵到他？  
虽然他的确蛮想把对方吵到不得不放自己走的。  
“你别妄想我会放过你，”声音恶狠狠地吼，一句话变了七八个音色，“我好不容易才把你弄到手！”  
话音到最后居然委屈起来了，Tom好气又好笑，在心里想：你能听到我的心声？  
“是啊，我本以为你多少会想想我，哪怕是骂我也行……”声音谨慎地卖惨，“但谁知道你一直都在念那个小警察的名字！他到底有什么好？！”  
你不是我，自然不知道他有什么好。Tom想。  
声音沉默了片刻，而后重新响起。  
“好吧，我就给你一次机会。”  
“你去酒吧里等他，”那个声音不情不愿地说道，“如果他今晚能跟你打一炮——别用那种眼神瞪我！你压根儿不知道我在哪儿……你瞪错地方了！——我明天一早就把你的声音跟他的记忆还给你们。”  
条件呢？Tom十分警惕。  
“条件嘛……”声音贼兮兮地笑，“你不可以跟他提起你的名字，不可以试图让他恢复记忆，否则赌约立刻失效。如果他没跟你睡，你就得陪我一辈子。放心，只要你这次乖乖跟我在一起，我就把你的声音还给你。”  
Tom被它的厚颜无耻震惊到无语了一会儿，但他着实有些心动。他实在不想再呆在这里，更主要的是，他太想念自己的恋人了。  
我答应你，Tom想道，一言为定。  
“一言为定！”声音懒洋洋又充满喜悦地说。

Tom没想到的是自己会被小混混下药及围攻，更没想到的是，Benedict居然会恰巧救下了他。  
要知道他为了能勾引到警官先生跟自己上床，还特意在身上喷了点导致他连打了四五个喷嚏的“是个男人都把持不住的”香水，甚至把衬衫扣子也多解开了一枚——甚至他还练习了如何抛媚眼，可惜这些小手段一个都没用上。  
在他看到Benedict的那一刻起，眼泪就再也无法控制。幸好有雨水为他作掩护，才不至于把一脸无辜的警官先生吓到逃跑。

Tom做了个梦。  
准确来说，这也不是个梦。  
声音嘤嘤嗡嗡地在他耳边不停地哭，哭来哭去，Tom也有点心软了。  
“你总能遇到真正适合你也爱你的对象，”Tom说，“不过下次你可不要再用错方法了。”  
“我、呜呜、我用错什么方法了？”声音哭的上气不接下气。  
Tom思考了一会儿，选了个最温和的说法：“别再这样像个痴汉一样了。”  
“……”  
声音哭着蹿远了，从黑暗中掉下来两团闪闪发光的雾。Tom走过去想捧起它们，但就在他手指尖触到雾气的一瞬间，雾气消散，梦醒了。  
Tom睁开灰绿色的圆眼睛，还有点迷糊，接着他就被突如其来的狂吻直接吻到晕头转向。  
“我爱你。”  
在他真的晕过去之前，他听到某人带着哭腔向自己告白。

等到Tom再次醒过来时，他说的第一句话是断断续续，磕磕绊绊的“嗓子好疼”。  
Tom只喝了一杯水就生龙活虎起来，他不停地黏在Benedict身边碎碎念，生怕声音又被收走。他小声地说自己有多爱Benedict，有多想他，每天都在心里念他的名字以免忘记正确的发音。他太久不说话了，乍一开始说话自然有些声调不稳，嗓音沙哑，但Benedict却觉得这是世界上最好听的声音——爱人呢喃的话语，交缠的情意，就如同藤蔓一般生机勃勃，讨人喜爱。Benedict抓住他的手指含在嘴里亲昵地啃咬，带着笑意的浅蓝色眼睛里满是那双湿润的灰绿眼眸。他用另一只手握着爱人的手放在自己胸口上，而Tom还在喋喋不休地絮叨。  
“嘘——”警官先生难得打断恋人的发言，“你听我说。”  
他将Tom的手掌摁在自己的胸前。  
“听到了吗？”  
Tom笑了，发出那种可爱的小孩子似的甜蜜笑声，Benedict这才发现自己有多么想念他的笑声和他露出的那一点舌尖。  
“我听到了，”Tom用眼睛大声宣布，“你爱我，”  
“而我也爱你。”  
就在此刻，世界万籁俱寂。

 

End

【番外：恋爱中的小片段】

Tom是个有那么点名气的小作家，Benedict是个认真负责的刑警。  
尽管男人告诉过警官先生不止一次自己的真实姓名——Tom·Hiddleston，普通的名字，拗口的姓氏，合在一起意外的有趣——但Benedict十分执拗且恶趣味，坚持叫他Lop，好吧，就是垂耳兔。  
垂耳兔先生第一次听到这个昵称的时候简直炸成了个毛球，字面意义上的那种，他头发又卷又蓬松，如果不用发蜡定型就会随着风（和Benedict的抚摸）摇来摆去。他性子软绵绵，力气却很大，八块（装饰意味浓重的）腹肌乖乖巧巧地随着他的呼吸起伏。严格来说，垂耳兔先生站起来比Benedict还要高一些，阴起脸瞪人的样子其实还蛮有气势的，然而Benedict却只能看到一只超大号的兔子“噗噗”地鼓着脸冲自己疯狂跺脚，可爱的紧。  
真想把他圈在怀里喂胡萝卜。Benedict这样想，他是个行动派，想到就要做到。  
于是垂耳兔先生被喂了一肚子胡萝卜送进来的牛奶。


End file.
